


In New York

by LethanWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged up Toshiro, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, HitsuMatsu - Freeform, Model, Model Rangiku Matsumoto, Modelling, New York, New York City setting, Photographer Toshiro, Sexual Tension, flirty rangiku, flirty toshiro, photographer, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: ‘I’m ready for you,’ Toshiro’s cool mint flavoured breath ghosted over her face, as he reached up to tuck a lose strand of hair back into place. His eyes then flickered to Rukia.‘If you and Ichigo want to grab dinner now you’re both free, thank you for helping me to set up today,’ he said sincerely.Rangiku was only barely listening to what he was saying to Rukia, she was too intently focused on what he’d said to her. “I’m ready for you,” would imply that he was ready to photograph her, but also that he was… ready? She was leaning toward him, like a magnet and she could feel her entire body responding to his proximity.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku, Toshiro Hitsugaya / Rangiku Matsumoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	In New York

**Author's Note:**

> It's HitsuMatsu week on our discord server ladies and gentleman and that means it's time for me to finally publish this little fic for you all.
> 
> If you want to join our Bleach fan fiction writing discord the link will be at the end of this fic. We also started a Bleach podcast, you can find us by searching 'The Seireitei' or 'Bleach Podcast' on most major platforms (Spotify, iTunes, Google pod, DoublePod etc)

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Glamour Magazine had pinned him at number twenty two of the top one hundred sexiest men, but Rangiku Matsumoto was convinced, _convinced,_ he should have taken first place.

There were very few straight men that could emit the sex appeal that Hitsugaya could, while still remaining woefully unreachable. It was arguably what added to his charm.

When her fellow model Yoruichi had told Rangiku of her experience within his studio’s Rangiku had booked a session immediately and had been enamoured by him from the moment she laid eyes on him. The privilege of being photographed by the man was almost sensual, she could practically _feel_ his gaze like a physical touch on her skin. Ever since that evening, the sound of a camera shutter made goose bumps rise and warmth spread through her body. 

Toshiro Hitsugaya would have been further up the list of sexiest men alive if his profession put him in the spotlight, as it stood his profession was behind the camera lens. Named one of the best photographers of the age, he was known for making female models feel relaxed and comfortable. He had a strict “no sex” rule with clients which just made him that much more appealing.

When Victoria’s Secret had contacted Rangiku about doing a shoot for their new lingerie line for Vogue magazine, Rangiku knew instantly who she wanted to employ to take the pictures. Toshiro had written back a very courteous email stating his acceptance, and helping to arrange a time and date for the shoot. His emails were professional and despite the excessive amount of emoji’s Rangiku included in hers, he never once offered anything back that would suggest that this venture would be more than a business arrangement.

Rangiku wanted to crack that perfectly smooth exterior.

She’d never wanted someone as badly in her life as she wanted Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Looking both ways before crossing the road, Rangiku opened the yellow taxi door and slid smoothly into the backseat. She gave the driver the address of Toshiro’s studio and the car started rumbling down the bustling streets of New York City. The rain began to pick up. What had started as thin sheets billowing down upon the concrete jungle, turned to harsh thick drops within seconds. Rangiku glanced out of the taxi window and watched people dodging puddles as they jogged for cover. Some were prepared, opening their umbrellas against the downpour or pulling the hoods of their waterproof coats up over their heads.

The rain lashed against the glass, thin streams of liquid streaked the surface as it caught the wind and Rangiku gave her full attention to the window to avoid small talk with the driver.

The rows of large office buildings began to tower over the car as they got deeper into the city. The rain lessened, the buildings shielding the tiny taxi from the worst of the pounding flow. Rangiku felt her nerves begin to bubble the closer they got to the studio. She had absolutely no reason to be nervous, she’d been modelling for well over eight years now and had appeared almost nude in several pieces. She preferred to model for particular brands, most of them sporting brands but there were a few lingerie brands she would work with in a heartbeat, one of them being Victoria’s Secret.

The nerves steamed purely from her desire to see Toshiro Hitsugaya again and she had to collect herself. Mentally scolding her weakness, she was forced to remember that this was his profession, and that absolutely nothing of an adult nature would be happening that night.

That didn’t stop her _wishing_ it would though.

The taxi pulled up in front of the familiar building and Rangiku tossed the driver a few extra notes for not speaking to her during the ride. She stepped gracefully out into the rain, sliding open her black umbrella with a flourish and made her way toward the building. Over her shoulder was a small bag, containing only her essentials; keys, purse, phone and the lipstick that she couldn’t live without. Everything else that she needed had been delivered to Toshiro’s studio earlier that day. Rangiku punched a code into the buildings side door and it opened with a metallic click. She pulled it open and stepped into the dry concrete hall her black swede boots clicked loudly as she made her way toward the elevator and pressed the button for the 16th floor. The office block was utilised by many businesses and entrepreneurs and Toshiro had one of the largest spaces on one of the top floors, away from the bustling noise of the city centre that the building overlooked. Rangiku’s eyes watched the numbers climbing as the elevator rode up to the designated floor and she took a deep breath before exiting.

This hall was a little less barren, made up of handsome mahogany wood flooring and doors to match, there were only three large studios on this floor and Rangiku walked the familiar steps to the final room at the end of the hall. The little silver plate on the door reminded her she was in the right place.

  1. _Hitsugaya  
Photographer  
Division 10 Studios_



Rangiku took a deep breath, raised her hand and knocked. There came the sound of a soft voice calling something and then the door was opened by one of Toshiro’s assistants. Rukia beamed up at Rangiku and pulled the chain off from the door before throwing it all the way open.

‘Good evening Rangiku,’ she said with a charming grin. Rukia Kuchiki was in charge of hair and makeup and often worked as a sort of PA for Toshiro as well. She was a tiny woman with medium length black hair and always dressed predominantly in plain black which suited her dainty stature.

‘Hello again, Rukia,’ Rangiku grinned brightly stepping inside the familiar space and letting Rukia take her coat and umbrella.

Rangiku’s eyes were already travelling around the studio, searching and analysing the changes that had been made in preparation for the shoot. The space was large, most of the floor opened and pillars periodically placed for structure. The flooring was made with the same handsome mahogany that had been out in the hall, but eventually gave way to a plain concrete floor where the photography section of the studio rounded the corner. The back walls were made up of large floor to ceiling windows, which gleamed in the final rays of the setting sun. The rain lashed against the glass panels here too and Rangiku could hear it over the soft gentle beats of the relaxing piano music that always played in the background of the studio.

Rangiku heard voices coming from around the corner.

‘I think that’s one too many pillows, Ichigo,’ the voice said simply. The tone sent a shiver down Rangiku’s spine. His voice was velvet smooth, laced with honey, authoritative but not unkind.

‘Yeah you’re probably right,’ the higher voice replied. Rangiku recognised Ichigo and smiled to herself.

‘We’ll get you set up for hair and makeup,’ Rukia said a soft smile playing at the edge of her mouth when Rangiku finally gave the woman her attention again, ‘If you want to go and say hello to Ichigo and Toshiro?’

There was something a little too understanding in her gaze, but Rangiku couldn’t skip the opportunity to spend as much time in Toshiro’s company as possible. Turning around, she made her way across the mahogany wood until her boots hit the concrete, the noise of her footsteps changing.

The studio made Rangiku’s heart skip a beat. A large Queen sized bed dominated the space, with cream coloured velvet sheets trimmed with silver lace. The frame was silver attayac, giving the bed an ancient and slightly more expensive feel to the frame, the pillows matched the silver lace trimmings on the bedsheets. Ichigo was sat on a trunk in the corner, his face looking thoughtfully down at his phone until he glanced up to see Rangiku.

As beautiful as Ichigo was, the gay man didn’t hold a candle to the other man who dominated the space. The second man was shorter than Ichigo, but still had a few inches on Rangiku and he stood with his back to her, his white hair looking thick in the low studio lighting. Large broad shoulders curved down, shown through the semi-transparent tight white shirt that clung to his frame. The shirt tucked into a pair of tighter black slacks, belted black with polished shoes to match. The familiar black strap of the camera was around his neck as he stared down at something in his hands that Rangiku couldn’t see. Without being able to see the object, she knew what it was. Her suspicions confirmed as he raised the camera to his eyes and clicked a button. At the same time his finger pressed the shutter, the lights around the area flashed bright, illuminating the space that he and Ichigo had built together.

Rangiku felt her steps falter, her heartrate increase as she watched him. Toshiro took two steps to his left, the way his body moved in his clothes drew her attention. Reaching up he adjusted something on the light, then crouched down. Rangiku’s sight of his ass was barely impacted by another flash illuminating the space. He filled the pants out beautifully, two very toned well rounded cheeks could be seen easily as the fabric pulled skin tight over them.

Toshiro was oblivious to her gaze, his intent focused fully back at that camera as he gazed down at the recent image he’d taken.

‘No point in adjusting anything more until she’s here,’ his voice spoke matter-of-factly. Toshiro was a man who expressed very little emotion. From the two times that Rangiku had now worked with him, he always carried the air of stoic like professionalism. His voice was similar in nature, the pitch and tone rarely changing, his voice _sounded_ reticent.

Oh how Rangiku wanted to shatter him. She wanted to know what he sounded like when he lost control, when he allowed himself to feel and let go. She want to know what sounds he’d make as she licked up and down his body, took him in her mouth and-

‘She’s here,’ Ichigo broke her salacious thoughts with a grin and Toshiro stood and turned, giving Rangiku his full attention.

His eyes were just as startling as when she’d first seen them. Deep, vast pools of vivid teal framed by thick black lashes stood out in stark contrast to his white hair. There was no euphoric smile at her presence when his eyes took in her appearance, that reaction seemed to be reserved only for Rangiku’s fantasies.

‘It’s good to see you again, Rangiku,’ he said quietly and Rangiku felt a shiver of pleasure up her spine at the use of her name on his lips.

‘You too,’ she replied, hoping to come over as equally calm and collected.

Judging by the way that Ichigo was smirking at her, she hadn’t done a very good job.

‘Did Beth send the samples?’ Rangiku deflected quickly, referring to the woman who she’d been conversing with from Victoria’s Secret.

‘Yes, they’re hanging up for you in the changing room,’ Toshiro said, his chin lifting slightly to remind her that the room was located in the back, closer to Rukia, ‘Get changed and we can begin when you’re ready.’

‘Alright,’ Rangiku watched as his attention turned back toward the large black camera in his hands. She held a sigh in and turned to head back towards Rukia.

The dark haired girl was setting up in the changing room, a seat in front of a vanity stand ready. Rangiku knew the drill by this point, she’d put on the first piece so that Rukia could match her hair and eye makeup to it. The first piece was always one of the main pieces for the shoot and Victoria’s Secret was launching a new custom range of bedtime Kimono’s. The one that Rangiku had been sent to model was stunning, it was the Flounce Satin Kimono in magenta rose and felt like a sin against her skin as she slipped it on over the bra and thong to match.

It was certainly more clothing than she was used to wearing for a shoot, but less clothing than Toshiro had seen her in. The last two shoots Rangiku had done with Toshiro had been for sporting brands, showcasing a new line of skiing jackets from Roxy and new gym wear for Adidas. She glanced at her reflection and was pleased with the result.

Having done this job for many years, Rangiku had stopped feeling self-conscious about her body long ago. The deep pink was lacy and alluring against her white skin. The way the kimono flowed drew attention downwards. Her skin looked smooth in the soft studio lighting, as soft as the very silk of the kimono itself, her nipples were just barely visible through the thin material of the lacy bra, giving a tease of what was hidden underneath. 

However good Toshiro’s self-control was, Rangiku was sure at least a tiny fragment of it would shatter tonight.

She stepped out from behind the changing divider and Rukia raised an eyebrow, whistling low.

‘You look amazing,’ the smaller woman said as Rangiku slipped into the seat in front of the mirror.

‘Thank you,’ Rangiku could feel her confidence waver with each new stroke of Rukia’s hands. The smaller woman dragged the brush through Rangiku’s hair and set to work.

Rangiku both loved and hated this part before a shoot. It allowed her a lot of thinking time and though she tried to concentrate on what Rukia was doing, her thoughts would stray. She’d already made up her mind that she would make no move on Toshiro, but let him take the lead. The last thing she wanted to do was make someone feel uncomfortable who was just trying to do their job. But there was a small part of her concerned that if she didn’t get a reaction from Toshiro that it meant she wasn’t attractive enough?

It was a stupid notion really, despite how the media portrayed men, they really did have a lot more self-control than women gave them credit for. The best men had that self-control, and she was sure that Toshiro was one of them.

It made her skin prickle with unease and her heart beat a little quicker in her chest. She’d have to think of this as a slowly drawn out chess match. She’d make a move and wait to see what he did next, carefully planning and plotting, never getting too hasty and eager. This was going to have to be a slow build and Rangiku settled herself in for the long fight.

If nothing happened tonight, that would be fine, strategic movements were all that was necessary.

Rukia tousled Rangiku’s hair over to the side, giving her a sexy just-awake look, then turned the chair around to start on her makeup.

As it was meant to be a bedtime shoot, Rukia didn’t go heavy on the makeup. Rangiku was meant to look like she wasn’t wearing anything, so the focus was on making her skin look flawless for the camera, powder to stop reflection and overexposure on her skin and mascara for her eyes. Rukia finished with a very pale lip gloss that draw attention to her lips without it looking obvious she was wearing anything on them.

‘There,’ Rukia smiled and turned Rangiku around to face the mirror and see the finished product. Rangiku was impressed, she’d worked with many makeup artists before, but Rukia had managed to achieve a look so few could attain. Rangiku looked like she’d just genuinely woke up, but in the sexiest possible way.

‘I promise you I look nothing like this when I actually wake up,’ Rangiku said raising a brow. Rukia paused for a moment and laughed heartily.

‘What do you normally look like?’ she asked, looking at Rangiku in the mirror. Her deep violet coloured eyes were twinkling in amusement.

‘A mess,’ Rangiku laughed, pointing to her whole face with a swish of her finger, ‘This doesn’t look good first thing in the morning, trust me.’

‘I find that very hard to believe,’ a deep voice said to their left and Rangiku whipped around, her face going red. Toshiro was leaning against the door frame looking like a God. His shirt had the top three buttons undone, showing off a healthy amount of smooth skin. Rangiku could see his delectable collarbones jutting and his adams apple bob as he finished speaking. The shirt left very little to the imagination, she could see the hint of muscles hidden behind the thin fabric, but when her eyes finally made their way up to his she was pleased to notice that his eyes had wandered over her body too.

Rangiku stood from the chair, letting the kimono fall down over one shoulder and smiled warmly at him. His eyes, which had just been on her legs, snapped back to her face.

‘How do I look?’ she asked.

‘Like a dream,’ he smirked and Rangiku felt her heart flutter uselessly in her chest. He was sexy without even having to _try._

Somewhere in the back of her mind, her brain was reminding her that he was likely taking in the colour contrast of her skin against the outfit and how he’d have to adjust the settings of his light and camera equipment. Rangiku was positive that this was all that had happened, but she also just hoped a little bit that there was more in his gaze.

Toshiro pushed himself away from the door and walked towards her, his eyes locked onto hers, teal on blue and she felt like a deer caught in headlights. Suddenly she’d forgotten how to breathe.

‘I’m ready for you,’ Toshiro’s cool mint flavoured breath ghosted over her face, as he reached up to tuck a lose strand of hair back into place. His eyes then flickered to Rukia.

‘If you and Ichigo want to grab dinner now you’re both free, thank you for helping me to set up today,’ he said sincerely.

Rangiku was only barely listening to what he was saying to Rukia, she was too intently focused on what he’d said to her. “I’m ready for you,” would imply that he was ready to photograph her, but also that he was… ready? She was leaning toward him, like a magnet and she could feel her entire body responding to his proximity. A shiver ran down her spine and it felt like ASMR. It was an addictive feeling and one she wanted to feel again with him tonight.

She was only pulled from her stupor when she realised that Rukia was packing up her belongings to leave, she threw Rangiku a particular look that was almost smug. She tried not to read too much into the look as the shorter woman swept from the room with surprising speed.

Toshiro turned to follow her back out into the main part of the studio and Rangiku took a deep breath before following. Her legs felt shaky but the feeling of the cold mahogany wood against her bare feet helped ground her as she padded lightly toward the giant bed.

Ichigo was packing things away in the corner too, tossing things into a duffel bag and straightened up. He threw Rangiku a wink, ‘have fun you two.’

Toshiro shot him a look that was too quick for Rangiku to catch and the strawberry blond chuckled before walking toward the door that Rukia was holding open for him. The door swung shut behind them, locking itself with a deafening ‘click’ that seemed to echo around the space. Rangiku tried to take breaths to calm her racing heart as she glanced at Toshiro.

He was checking a final setting on one of the lights before nodding to himself.

‘Whenever you’re ready Rangiku, I’ll take you on the bed first,’ his voice sounded deadpan as he spoke, but the words caused her to falter.

Was he, flirting with her? She glanced back at him, but he was still gazing down at his camera as if he’d said nothing out of the ordinary at all. Rangiku decided to act as if he hadn’t said anything suggestive, but inside her mind was working frantically. If he was flirting with her, should she flirt back? Would that let him know she was perfectly okay if something were to happen that night? She slipped onto the bed and chose not to hide her groan at how luxurious the sheets felt against her skin. Like satin, the silk was smooth and cool to the touch, delicately soft against her waxed legs.

Toshiro had stiffened for a moment at her vocalisation but then continued tapping buttons on his camera. Rangiku hid her smirk in the sleeve of her kimono.

‘What position do you want me in?’ she asked.

It was subtle, but she saw his finger slip off one of the buttons on his camera. His jaw clenched for a second, but he still did not look up, still didn’t acknowledge that she’d said anything. He clicked a final button on the camera and put the strap back over his neck before he finally gave her his attention.

‘On your stomach first,’ he instructed and Rangiku did as she was told. She rolled onto her stomach and fixed the kimono so it wasn’t getting trapped underneath her then propped her chin on her hand and gazed at him expectantly.

Toshiro hid his gaze behind the black device and clicked, the lights around the bed winked at her then fell silent. Toshiro glanced back at his screen, looked up at one of the lights and made a final adjustment. He turned the lens back toward Rangiku who gave it a casual teasing glance, and the lights flashed at her once more.

Toshiro finally seemed to settle, happier with the lights now that he’d taken a few experimental shots to test them. He made his way closer to the bed and scrutinised her form, ready to give direction.

‘Lift your chin a little,’ he instructed and Rangiku did just that. The trick with modelling was to make things look like they were normal, but the positions were uncomfortable to hold. At this very moment, her chin was hovering above the palm of her hand, putting strain on her neck but to the camera would look like it was resting on her hand.

This was to stop skin bunching and stretching in ways that looked unsightly. Everything was to be clean, pristine and perfect, even if it were unnatural.

‘Beautiful,’ Toshiro hummed as lights flashed around her once more. Rangiku adjusted herself several times in this position, tilting her chin up, down, left, right, opening her eyes a little wider, pouting her lips a little more, smiling, tilting her head. Every subtle movement looked big in the lens.

‘Good,’ Toshiro said as he pulled the camera away from his eyes once more to glance back over the photos.

‘Really? That’s all you can say?’ she teased.

The smirk played around the edges of his lips and it gave her a tingling feeling in her stomach to know that she could bring forth a reaction from the usually stoic man.

‘How about pulchritudinous?’ Toshiro offered instead.

Rangiku had no idea what that word meant, but she wasn’t about to let him know that, so instead she just gave a soft chuckle. It seemed to work, his mouth twitched in another hint of a smile before his attention was directed to his lights once again.

Rangiku allowed herself a moment to relax out of her posture. Holding the poses for so long was sometimes a workout in itself. Toshiro busiest himself with the lights again, then took the camera to the side and changed the lens. The one he opted for this time was larger than the previous one and Rangiku couldn’t resist.

‘That’s a big one,’ she chuckled.

Toshiro didn’t hide his smile, his lips peeled back to reveal a stunning set of white teeth which flashed at her as she drew his attention.

‘Yes,’ he said simply, ‘I am rather proud of it.’

The chess game was becoming more prominent now, Rangiku was sure of it. Yet neither of them seemed to be moving any pieces of great significance yet, it felt like they were testing each other.

The lens clicked into place on his camera and he was walking back towards the bed. Rangiku was sure she’d commit this scene to memory. The wind picked up outside and lashed rain against the windows with more ferocity, yet Rangiku was convinced that the temperature in the room was getting hotter.

Toshiro didn’t stop walking toward the bed though and Rangiku blinked as he reached the edge and leaned over it. His deep teal eyes were boring down at her, she could feel his gaze on her skin like a physical touch again and it made her shiver with desire.

‘Are you cold?’ he asked.

‘No,’ she defended instantly, his eyes took in the prickle of goose bumps on her skin but he chose not to comment again.

‘Can I adjust your kimono?’ he asked carefully and Rangiku felt her heart melt uselessly. Most male photographers didn’t ask, they just treated a model like her body was not her own and usually man handled them. Toshiro was actually asking for permission to touch and adjust the fabric on her skin and Rangiku wanted nothing more.

‘You can touch me,’ she breathed, letting the double implication hang in the air, ‘as much as you want.’

He didn’t miss that last part and his fingers, which had gently plucked the shoulder of the kimono to slide it and reveal more skin, faltered just for a second. Rangiku watched his adams apple bounce as he swallowed, then she felt his fingers brush her skin as he moved the kimono further down her shoulder. Rangiku had to force her body not to respond, his touch was soft and gentle but his fingers were startlingly cold against her flushed skin. It made her wonder what they’d feel like exploring other parts of her body.

Satisfied with where the kimono was perched he moved away from the bed and crouched low in the corner. Another few silent minutes passed where the only sound was the flash of the lights and the click of the camera. Toshiro rarely instructed her, Rangiku knew the right way to tilt and turn when he moved.

It was like a beautiful choreographed dance, where the two dancers moved in sync with such simple movements that to the naked eye they might not be dancing at all. Toshiro would stand and Rangiku would raise her chin, he’d move to the left so she’d tilt her head.

Hiding behind the camera lens, she couldn’t see his eyes. Reading his expression was impossible and she had to settle for looking directly into the lens itself to try and convey the emotions she so desperately wanted him to know. The lights continued to flash as Rangiku softened her eyes with lust and gazed intently and meaningfully into the camera.

After another ten minutes or so, Toshiro pulled the camera away from his face and glanced back down at it, scrolling through the pictures. He walked towards the bed once more and Rangiku sat up expectantly. Toshiro didn’t adjust anything this time, but he did lean across the bed and into her personal space to show her the screen.

Rangiku wanted to look at him, but understood she was here to do a job and part of that did involve reviewing her pictures. Only the best photographers showed the models their images and allowed them the chance to have their input. Rangiku wasn’t good with lighting or props or camera settings but she could change the way she posed based on what she saw. The images were perfect though, stunning, the low lighting setting the right kind of seductive mood that the magazine was asking for.

Rangiku pursed her lips and nodded her head. She was pleased, but equally displeased at the lack of affect her seduction skills seemed to be having on Toshiro. The man himself pulled away from the bed once again and glanced around at his lights and setting.

‘I’ll take you on your back this time,’ he instructed as he walked back over to his bag to change lens. Rangiku hid her smirk as she twisted her body around, letting the kimono slide off her thighs and lay on her back across the sheets. She was in a pose that she knew looked much more provocative than the last.

Toshiro fiddled with his equipment and then turned around, Rangiku had the satisfaction of seeing the slight falter in his steps as he laid eyes on her.

‘Is this okay?’ Rangiku asked, her voice lower, laced with as much desire as she could muster.

Toshiro swallowed, but didn’t agree nor disagree, he seemed intent in hiding behind his camera so brought it up for a quick test shot. Once again the lights flashed and he checked the image. Rangiku was sure he was staring at the image for a lot longer than was really necessary.

‘This is, this is good,’ he said simply, voice controlled.

Then he was taking pictures again. This time Rangiku became increasingly more obvious with her flirting. She lowered the kimono away from her skin an inch at a time, threw her head back as if in the throes of sex and even parted her legs a little when Toshiro ended up taking pictures from directly in front of her.

That was the moment she was sure she spotted a bit of his resolve crumble. The camera came away from his eyes for a second, like he wanted to take this sight in without a lens in the way and stared at her for a good thirty seconds. It certainly wasn’t a long time, but alone in the quiet room with the sound of rain pounding against the windows, it felt like a lifetime. With his eyes now focused entirely on her, Rangiku couldn’t hide the shudder that run down her spine.

Oh, how she wanted him to touch her.

Rangiku bit her lip and raised a questioning brow at him. Toshiro seemed to snap from his stupor, his eyes blinking quickly and he took a deep breath. Tension hung in the air now, and Rangiku wondered who would shatter it first.

Her answer came quickly.

‘I can see a million guys buying this for their girlfriends after seeing you in them,’ his voice had lost a little of that calm edge to it. He sounded almost wistful, and pulled the camera away from his eyes to glance back down at the screen. He moved back toward the bed in a way that Rangiku was familiar with, he was going to show her the pictures again.

He perched himself precariously on the edge of the silk sheets and Rangiku crawled toward him. If Toshiro noticed the movement from his peripheral vision, he didn’t react with anything other than clenching his jaw. Rangiku had to bite her lip to hide her smirk as she leaned in much closer than was really necessary to see the images. Toshiro’s body stiffened at the proximity but relaxed fairly quickly into it. Rangiku was kneeling behind him, looking over his shoulder, her mouth close to his neck and ear, she was so close she saw the bumps on his skin as he shuddered. There were a few moments of painful silence before he started flicking through the images.

‘Very nice,’ Rangiku murmured right in his ear. She wasn’t looking at the images at all, she didn’t really care about them right now, she was watching the way his lashes fluttered when he blinked, and taking in the cute little wispy hairs at the base of his neck. He smelled like a dream, he wasn’t wearing any powerful aftershave, but there was something subtle… perhaps just the scent of his deodorant, but it was clean and reminded Rangiku of a crisp spring morning.

Toshiro shuddered again as Rangiku leaned in closer, pretending to get a better look at the tiny image on his camera. She could see the way his fingers grasped the hardened plastic edges with force enough to make his knuckles white when her breasts pressed lightly against his back.

In this chess match, Rangiku had just moved the Queen, taking the risk to bring the big guns into battle and it worked. Toshiro pushed his back up straighter so that her breasts touched him with more firm contact. Nothing was said, neither of them breathed, they stayed like for seconds, both teetering on the edge of a dangerous cliff in a stalemate.

One tip, one subtle shift was all that would be required to shatter the atmosphere that had been built and Rangiku closed her eyes and melted against him.

Toshiro reacted instantly, his camera abandoned in his lap as one hand wound its way up into Rangiku’s hair, encouraging her head forward to the neck he was exposing. Rangiku didn’t need any further encouragement, her lips were on his neck in a second, her arms wrapping around his front and his other hand covering hers. The skin of his neck tasted of distant soap and a little tang of salt, he shuddered against her mouth but Rangiku wasn’t letting go. She felt like a predator who had cornered her pray and was unwilling to part with it for anything. Her teeth grazed the skin at the base of his neck and then his fingers twisted in her hair pulling her back. Rangiku almost growled against his skin, but he was significantly stronger than she was and she was pulled back far enough for him to turn around.

Then his lips were hovering an inch from hers and they were on that precipice again, both ready to tip, to dive, tumbling back into the darkest pits of desire. Toshiro leaned forward and his cool lips crushed her own, the hand in her hair relaxing, allowing her the chance to pull back if it was not what she wanted. Rangiku wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. His breath tasted of winter, Christmas and mulled wine and Rangiku was drowning in him. He must have moved his camera because in a second he had pulled her into his lap instead, and Rangiku pushed herself up, flush against his body.

She kissed him like she had never kissed anyone in her life, barely parting for air and melting into him when his tongue dove into her mouth to meet her own. His other hand had started to wander and slipped up her thigh, under the kimono that was stretched tight across her back from where it had slipped down her arms. Toshiro let his hand ghost over her ass and up onto her waist and it was all Rangiku could do not to growl into the kiss. She was impatient, and she wanted him. In a bid to help him understand she ground against the growing erection she could feel under her.

Toshiro gasped, choked and pulled back, shattering the spell that had overcome them both. For a long time there was no noise other than their breaths as they tried to get them under control and the lashing wind and rain outside. Rangiku was convinced Toshiro could hear her heart with how wildly it was hammering in her chest.

He flopped down onto the bed, his eyes closed and Rangiku took this time to stare at him. She’d never seen anything so beautiful in all her life. In his white shirt overexposed by the studio lighting he looked like an angel. The effect was similarly received by his hair and Rangiku greedily drunk in the sight and feel of him because she was sure this would be the last time.

Her suspicions were confirmed with his next words.

‘Well that puts an end to our working relationship,’ his voice was deeper, rough from their kissing and the sexual hormones pumping through his system. Rangiku had to force back the shiver on his lap, worried he’d think her just a tease.

‘I’m sorry,’ she replied, and she was only seventy-two percent lying.

‘Don’t be,’ Toshiro shook his head and opened his eyes, finally letting his gaze rest on hers. The teal was blown back, his eyes much darker than before, ‘I am just as much to blame.’

Blame? That didn’t sound like he considered this to be a positive experience. The feeling of rejection washed over so quickly, like a knight had sprung from the darkness to take her most valued chess piece in a move she’d expected but hoped wouldn’t come.

‘Oh,’ was the only word she managed before she was slipping off his lip, ready to try and pick up any shred of dignity that may have been cast to floor.

‘Wait,’ as if sensing her emotions, Toshiro’s hand caught her wrist gently and kept her from getting too far away from him. He sat up in the bed, his eyes on the side of her face. Rangiku was looking at the base of one of the lights, willing the emotions not to be showing on her face. ‘I’m sorry, that came out wrong.’

Rangiku waited while he tried to collect his thoughts. Her attention was now on the rain running down the glass pane of the windows.

‘I don’t sleep with the models I work with,’ he started carefully, ‘I’ve never ever done anything like this before.’

‘I said sorry,’ Rangiku huffed, feeling the horrible sensation of her eyes burning and quickly blinked them to stop any tears from forming.

‘We can’t work together, but… if you, if you wanted to grab coffee sometime,’ he sounded uncertain and Rangiku’s eyes flashed to him, her hope springing to the surface again. ‘Then, let’s do that instead?’ he offered.

He looked a little unsure of himself, the nerves hidden behind the confident squaring of his shoulders and smouldering of his eyes. Rangiku felt her heart fluttering in her chest. He wasn’t going to sleep with her tonight, but he was offering to take her out on a date? Rangiku’s smile split across her face and she tentatively pulled the kimono further up her shoulders as if suddenly embarrassed.

‘I’d love that,’ she said, tucking her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

His teal eyes softened up at her and he looked like he was on the verge of kissing her again, Rangiku wanted him to.

‘We should, finish these pictures first at least,’ he sounded resigned and Rangiku fought back a smirk. If he thought she’d been teasing him before the kiss, it was nothing, _nothing,_ prepared to what she was going to do next.

After all Rangiku had rightfully earned her spot as one of the sexiest women alive, and she intended to use that entirely to her advantage for the rest of that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on my other stories don't worry!!! Just had to complete this one in time :D  
> If you want to keep track of what I am writing and how it's going here is my work log:  
> https://trello.com/b/3qJpG18x/writing-projects
> 
> And if you want to join our fan fiction writing discord you can find us here:  
> discord.gg/drgmaf8
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated :D Thanks fam!


End file.
